Rescue Me
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Summary inside
1. Rescued by Who!

Shikamaru/Sakura

Naruto/Hinata

Neji/Temari

Shino/TenTen

Kiba/Ino

Gaara/Sakura (brother/sister)

Naruto/Sakura (brother/sister)

Shino/Sakura (brother/sister)

Tsunade/Kakashi

Iruka/Shizune

Kankuro/Anko

Rated M for citrus, rape, and violence

Character death

"LA" speech

'La' thoughts

'**LA**' Inner people

'_La_' Demons like Shukaku and Kyuubi

Chapter one: Rescued By WHO!

* * *

Summary: Sasuke saw Sakura eating dinner with Shikamaru and having a wonderful time. To gain revenge, he rapes her. Shikamaru suddenly remembers that she left her bag with him. He goes to return it and sees Sakura on the floor hurt. Shikamaru takes her to Temari who is staying in Konoha to see Neji more since she's a medic. Temari tells him to take her to the hospital where an enraged, wrathful Tsunade vows to execute the Uchiha for daring to harm her prodigy.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" 21-year-old Uchiha Sasuke hissed at his teammate Haruno Sakura. Her emerald eyes widened in fear as the Uchiha prodigy slammed a kunai into the wall beside her face, cutting her tanned skin slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke." Sakura managed to squeak. "You lying little BITCH!" Sasuke roared as he knocked her to the ground with a punch. "Stop it Sasuke! Please stop it!" Sakura cried in pain as her back hit the floor hard. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" Sasuke hissed as he knelt down on the floor over her on all fours and pinned her arms over her head. Sakura's tear-filled eyes made sure not to look into Sasuke's Sharingan eyes or she'd be trapped and easy prey. 

'And to think that I was teaching a medic class not even two hours ago.' Sakura thought wistfully as she struggled to get free of Sasuke's painful grip on her wrists. 'I'm going to have bruises tomorrow. I hope no one notices or I'll have to explain how my teammate went crazy and raped me.' Sakura thought again as she heard the sound of ripping cloth. "SASUKE NO! STOP IT!" Sakura screamed in horror as the raven-haired man ripped her skirt in half to get to her. Her top was already laying abandoned on the floor beside her desk. "I warned you Sakura. I really did. I told you not to get involved with him. You're mine!" Sasuke snarled. "It was just a friendly dinner! He didn't even make a move on me!" Sakura protested through her slight haze of pain. Did her ears decieve her or did she sound disappointed. With an angry snarl, Sasuke grabbed a hand full of the pink hair Sakura torturously grew back (It reaches her hips now) and slammed her head into the wooden floor. Sakura cried out in pain and Sasuke smirked. "You're still a virgin. I'm going to change that right now." He said coldly. "No! PLEASE DON'T SASUKE!" Sakura screamed as the Uchiha prodigy ripped the last obstacle to his quest out of the way: Sakura's pink panties.

Sasuke smirked as the woman under his body struggled harder to get away from him and run away. "Now now Sakura-chan. You can't leave the party before the fun's begun." He said teasingly. "LET ME GO!" Sakura shouted back at him angrily. Sasuke's playful mood vanished and he slammed her head back down against the floor. Sakura cried out in pain again and Sasuke smiled.Sakura was afraid now and didn't like that. So she head butted him. "YOU BITCH! JUST FUCKING LAY THERE AND TAKE IT LIKE THE WEAK WOMAN YOU ARE!" Sasuke roared. Sakura flinched as Sasuke punched her in the mouth. Just to teach her never to hit him again, the Uchiha took out two more kunai and plunged them into her hands, holding them over her head.

Sakura screamed in pain again and tried to kick the Uchiha in the balls. "Now, now Sakura-chan. None of that. Don't be difficult or I'll have to hurt you more." Sasuke scolded in a brotherly manner as he rid himself of his clothes. Sakura let her tears fall silently as Sasuke smiled at her coldly. "It'll only hurt for a minute." He promised as he slammed himself into her, violently ripping her barrier and her inside in the process.

Sakura screamed in agony, begging him to stop. "Now that's no fun. I just got started and you want me to quit already? How rude Sakura-chan. How fucking rude." Sasuke said as he bit her again. "Please stop! It hurts!" Sakura pleaded. The pain built up as Sasuke smiled coldly once more as he pulled half of his length out of her small body. "You're really tight you know. Quite a squeeze actually. But I think I'm big enough to fit." He said conversationally as he rammed himself back into her, tearing her more.

Sakura passed out from the agony and Sasuke slapped her awake. "Stay awake while I'm rutting you bitch. It's impolite to fuck sleeping women." He snarled. Sakura wanted to pass out again but was afraid to for fear of Sasuke replacing himself with perhaps a kunai. "That's a good little uppity Haruno whore." Sasuke said as if praising her. He soon hit his orgasm but kept going just to see the agony on her gorgeous face. Sasuke had three more orgasms just from causing her pain but he wasn't finished just yet.

He pulled himself out of her, disgusted with the blood on his length. So he forced her to lick him clean. "Now suck it." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head no and Sasuke kicked her in the face, breaking her nose. "Suck it you whore!" He roared. Sakura passed out again from pain and he left her there. When she was sure he was gone, Sakura crawled back toward her desk and hid behind it as she reached for the blanket she kept on the back of her chair just in case she accidentally fell asleep at her desk.

Sobbing, Sakura laid on the floor curled up in the corner panting from the pain it caused her to even move. (The streets of Konohagakure) Nara Shikamaru trudged down the street toward the Medic Academy Tsunade established a year ago. In his right hand was Sakura's pink purse and in his left hand was a kunai. He heard screams from the academy earlier so he wanted to be prepared for what he might find there. Shikamaru walked in the door and found Sakura's office. 'She's a good teacher. Hinata's one of her students and so is my sister Talia. But something's not right here. I sense something wrong.' He thought absently as he walked into her office. His eyes widened when he saw blood, body fluids, and ripped pieces of clothing on the floor. 'Where's Sakura?' Shikamaru wondered worriedly. He caught a flash of pink from the moon and turned his head to see where it was coming from. He saw pink hair scattered out behind a dark shape and dropped the bag and his kunai in shock. "S-Sakura?" Shikamaru stuttered in horror.


	2. Temari and the Hospital

Shika/Saku

Chapter two: Temari and the Hospital

* * *

"S-Shikamaru?" Sakura whimpered pulling her head up with great difficulty. The brown haired man winced at the pink haired woman's state. "What happened?" Shikamaru asked hesitantly. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she turned away from him. "Sasuke. He raped me. I couldn't fight back. He was too strong for me. I don't even know how I got the two kunai out of my hands." Sakura replied softly, angrily. 

Shikamaru growled at the thought of the Uchiha defiling her and scooped her up, careful of her injuries and pain. The brown haired ninja carried the sobbing woman out of her office and to Temari's apartment. Since she had moved to Konoha in an effort to be as close to her beloved Neji as possible, Temari had become a medic like Sakura and only bested by Sakura. Hinata, Sakura, TenTen, and Temari were the Konoha Medics and everyone loved them. They were the best of the best and any shinobi was honored to be healed by one of them. It was also common knowledge the each male ninja of the Rookie Nine and the Sand Siblings as well had a prefered Med-nin. Shikamaru, Shino, Kakashi, Sai, and Kankuro always requested Sakura no matter what and they always got her. Neji, Kiba, Choji, and Izumo always requested Temari and got her no matter what. Naruto, Asuma, Genma, and Sasuke always asked for Hinata and always got her as their medic. Gaara, Lee, Gai, Asuma, and Kotetsu always asked for TenTen because she was the easiest medic to get since she wasn't assigned much work due to her temper but she always got one of the five men when they came in ill or injured.

"Oi Temari-chan!" Shikamaru called. "What is it?" Sabaku no Temari whined as she opened the door. Her emerald eyes widened and she pulled the shadow master inside quickly. "Explain. Now." Temari said with barely bridled rage. "I found her in her office. Sasuke raped her. She's really bad and you were the first person I could think of." Shikamaru explained. "Take her to the hospital you bakayaro! I can't do a goddamned thing at my apartment!" Temari screeched. Shikamaru nodded since he knew she would say that and disappeared.

(The hospital)

"Who's that you've got in your arms Nara?" Yuuhi TenTen asked. "Sakura-chan. She needs medical help right now." Shikamaru said. "Byakugan!" Hyuuga Hinata shouted angrily as she used the fearsome eye to drive a healed but annoyingly persistant patient out of her medical room. Her All-Seeing Evil Eyes saw right into Sakura's body and gasped. The purplish-blue haired woman practically flew out of her office and snatched the pink haired medic from the lazy man but for some odd reason, Shikamaru was reluctant to let her go. "Nara-san you must let her go so we can fix her." Hinata said curtly, no longer the shy, insecure, easily frightened girl she was when she was younger. Shikamaru reluctantly let his hold on her go. However, Sakura refused to let him go, screaming and making a huge scene when Hinata and TenTen tried to pull her away from the lazy shadow user. Finally to stop the loud, incessant screeching of the top medic in Konoha and the growling of an overprotective shadow user, the two medics allowed Shikamaru to come into the exam room with her.

"You know she's quite insistent that you stay with her at all times." Hinata teased. Shikamaru shrugged and hugged the pink haired woman carefully as the two medics flooded chakra into her body and healed her internal tearing, and wounds as well as her outer wounds. "You should take her home so she can rest. Make sure she doesn't move around much and don't let her do any heavy training, lifting, strenuous exercises or anything of that nature otherwise she'll just rip again and we'd have to bear Tsunade-shishou's wrath which is very deadly when it comes to Sakura-chan!" Hinata instructed the brunette Anbu Jonin. "Hai." Shikamaru replied. With a sigh, Shikamaru carried Sakura to her house long enough to get her some clothes before he went to his own house. 'How am I gonna explain this to the others?' Was the last coherent thought before he fell into his bed thanks to Sakura's death grip and fell asleep.


	3. The Morning After

Chapter Three: The Morning After.

* * *

Sakura woke up and looked around the room, blinking lazily. 'Where am I?' She thought. Brown hair caught her eyes and she blanched. 'Did I get drunk and…no. I remember what happened.' Sakura thought. Her eyes slid shut and she snuggled down against the other person in the bed feeling unusually safe. Suddenly, the pink haired woman shot up and got into the shower, panicking. 'I'm late! Oh fuck! Tsunade's gonna kill me! I have a class today and I'm fucking late!' Sakura thought frantically as she dashed around the room getting dressed and throwing weapons into pouches as she braided her wet, hip-length hair and threw the rope over her shoulder. In her frenzy, Sakura didn't notice the other occupant of the bed, room, and apartment get up and move to stand behind her. When the petal haired woman went to run out of the room and leave, a pair of warm, male arms shot out and wrapped themselves around her waist, drawing her back into a warm, firm chest. 

A chin took residence on her shoulder and warm breath made goosebumps develop on her neck as the owner of the chin and arms and chest asked her a simple question: "Where are you going?" He asked. "I have to go teach my class. Tsunade's gonna kill me! I can't believe I overslept!" Sakura replied frantically. Shikamaru's arms tightened around the distressed woman and his nose nuzzled into her neck. "Shh. Tsunade-sama's not going to kill you. She gave you time off to heal and get over last night." He said. Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes as she remembere what happened last night. "Why did he do that to me Shikamaru? I don't understand what I did wrong." She sniffled. Cursing the Uchiha with all his heart, Shikamaru moved her to face him. "You didn't do anything wrong. As for why, I think he was jealous and might be unstable." He replied. Slender, pale arms wound around him as Sakura buried her face in his neck and cried. The brunette haired shadow user hugged her back and bowed his head so that his nose was touching her shoulder.

"What am I gonna tell Naruto and the others?" Sakura asked thickly. "Nothing you don't want to tell them." Shikamaru replied. "Will you be there too?" Sakura asked. "Yes. I'll be with you no matter what. Until you don't want me to be anymore." Shikamaru replied calmly. Sakura nodded and sniffed. "I don't ever want you to leave me. Please? You rescued me from Sasuke. I don't want to be unprotected again." She said. Nodding, the brown haired Nara heir moved away from her to shower and dress as well. When he got out of the shower, Sakura was donwstairs making breakfast. Smiling slightly as the pink haired woman made herself at home in his apartment, Shikamaru got dressed and went into the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Sakura had fixed a **_HUGE_** breakfast and was just finishing the coffee for them to drink. "You don't think it's too much do you?" said female asked nervously. "Nope. It's just perfect. Better than what I was gonna fix." Shikamaru managed to reply. Beaming, Sakura sat down and started serving herself as Shikamaru did the same. "Why the huge breakfasts?" He asked. "My father believed in big breakfasts so that I wouldn't burn out from lack of energy. That's my secret to having enough energy to deal with Naruto and everyone else's antics." Sakura laughed. Shikamaru nodded and smiled. "I think this'll help me deal with troublesome people as well." He said. Sakura smiled back at the shadow master and sighed. "Yeah. Especially when I get the third degree from everyone." She replied. Shikamaru scowled at the thought. "I won't let them force you into answering anything you don't want to answer." He said. Sakura thanked him and they finished their breakfast, somehow eating every single thing Sakura made. "Well let's go greet our friends." Shikamaru said after they washed dishes. Sakura nodded nervously and they left the apartment together. Only to run into Yamanaka Ino. "I heard what happened last night from Hinata. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I ever liked that bastard. And when I find him, I'm gonna..." She said. Sakura smiled as her friend made threats that're too mature. Even for this M-rated fanfic.

"You know Ino-chan. You might be a conceited, nosy, temperamental bitch but you're still my best female friend and it's times like these that I truly do appreciate you." Shikamaru said. Ino stopped muttering in shock and Sakura giggled. "Yeah Ino. I feel the same about you. Though my best male friend would have to be Neji. I can tell him anything." She said. Shikamaru felt a flare of jealously before he successfully hid it again. But Sakura noticed and she smiled. 'That's so sweet. He's jealous of the man that I see as a brother. Not a romantic interest.' She thought. "We have to go Ino. See you later ok?" Sakura said. "OK! And we'll have a thereputic talk and some fun!" Ino shouted as the two made their way to the Ichiraku. "OK!" Sakura shouted back.


	4. Ichiraku, the third degree, and Shikamar

Chapter four: Ichiraku, the third degree, and Shikamaru's loss of temper.

* * *

Sakura and Shikamaru walked into the Ichiraku ramen shop and sat down with their friends. "Hi guys." Uzumaki Naruto said. "Hi Naruto." Sakura said. Shikamaru and Sakura didn't order anything to eat since they had their huge breakfast. Naruto noticed the pink haired woman hugged onto Shikamaru and looked at her oddly. "I thought you were with Sasuke-teme." He said confused. 

"We didn't work out so good. So we decided to call it quits. Or rather I did when we had a huge fight because Shikamaru and I went out to dinner to discuss the mission we're leaving for in three days." Sakura replied. Naruto nodded and went back to his ramen noticing how Shikamaru seemed like he was attached to the pink haired woman. Inuzuka Kiba noticed Sasuke's smell on Sakura and wanted to know what happened. "Sakura why do you smell like Sasuke?" He asked.

Sakura stiffened and forced a smile. "Sasuke and I spent a lot of time together. We would end up smelling like each other you know." She replied. "It doesn't smell like that. It smells like you've been...oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you out like that. If you and Sasuke are like that then you know it's your thing." Kiba said blushing. Naruto frowned. "What did happen between you two? I heard lots of screaming from the academy last night." He asked. Sakura winced and shook a little bit. "I don't want to talk about this." She replied.

Hyuuga Neji felt her reluctance and narrowed his eyes. "Did Sasuke do something to you?" He asked quietly. Startled, Sakura swung around to look at her brother figure. "Nani?" She said. "You heard me Sakura." Neji replied. Shikamaru scowled as he felt Sakura grab onto his pants leg and shake harder. "What happened Sakura-chan? HUH? What happened?!" Naruto shouted as he forgot his ramen to look at her hard.

Sakura's trembling was majorly visible now as she retreated behind Shikamaru who was growling softly now. "J-just what I said. Sasuke and I had a fight and we're no longer together." She replied pleadingly. "You've had major extensive healing very recently. What happened?" Neji asked. Sakura remained hidden behind Shikamaru and dug her face into his back. "WHAT HAPPENED SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto demanded.

"IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO FUCKING TELL YOU THEN LEAVE IT THE HELL ALONE! CAN'T YOU MORONS SEE THAT SHE'S UNCOMFORTABLE AND SCARED?! STOP GIVING HER THE FUCKING THIRD DEGREE!!!" Shikamaru finally bellowed. The activity outside ceased as Shikamaru who was renowned for never losing his temper snapped.

"Uh OK Shikamaru. Just calm down OK? If she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have to." Naruto said nervously as he noticed the shadows around them flaring with Shikamaru's anger. Shikamaru brought his temper under control again and sighed. "You guys are so troublesome. C'mon Sakura. Tsunade wanted to see you. I forgot to tell you earlier when you were rushing around like a chicken with your head cut off." He said.

"Hai Shikamaru." Sakura replied as her mood brightened and she hugged onto the lazy Anbu tactition's waist as they left. Shikamaru smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "They look really chummy. Didn't you notice the way they interacted with each other?" Kiba asked. "Hai. I noticed. I wonder what's going on between them. And what Sasuke did to her." Neji said thoughtfully.


	5. What Sasuke did to Sakura

Chapter five: What Sasuke did to Sakura.

* * *

"Who knows what that teme did to her. He's been possessive of her since he returned from Orochimaru. If you ask me, I wouldn't put it past him to have raped her last night. The screams probably came from her as he was you know hurting her like that." Naruto agreed. Hinata and Ino heard that and blushed. "That's exactly what happened. We couldn't tell you because Sakura-chan's our friend and plus as the medic that helped treat her last night, it would've breached the patient/medic code." Hinata siad softly.

"I was just guessing! I didn't know that that's what really happened! I'll kill that bastard!" Naruto said angrily. Neji sat there fuming silently while Kiba growled. "That was low. Even for the Uchiha." He said. "What exactly happened Ino?" Neji asked. "Well she was out with Shika eating dinner at that restaurant that you and Mari-chan go to on dates. They were discussing their upcoming mission and Sasuke saw them I guess. He got really mad, his Sharingan was spinning like mad and he walked off toward the academy. Sakura-chan went back to the academy after dinner with Shika to grade papers and prepare for the class the next morning. He was waiting for her and they fought. Then he just raped her. She looked really horrible when Shika brought her in. That's what Hinata-chan told me when she came in last night." Ino replied. "Where did she stay last night? I went to her apartment and she wasn't there." Neji said. "She stayed with Shika. Sakura-chan wouldn't let him leave. Hinata-chan tried to take her into a room to treat her alone and she screamed. She wouldn't let go of Shika for anything. Finally to keep her quiet, TenTen-chan and Hinata-chan dragged him into the room and healed her while she kept her death grip on the front of his shirt." Ino replied.

"I see." Neji said. Naruto growled angrily and went back to his ramen. "Well I guess that's what Tsunade-sama wanted to see Sakura-chan for then." He said. Everyone was shocked that Naruto didn't call her Grandma Tsunade and the Kyuubi vessel glared at them. "This isn't the time to tease the Hokage." He snapped. They nodded and sighed. "So now that we know, how do we tell her that we know?" Neji asked.

"You mean without upsetting her and incurring Shikamaru's wrath at upsetting her?" Naruto asked. "Yes." Neji replied. "No idea." Kiba replied. They all sighed and Hinata smiled. "I'll tell her." She said. "Me too." Ino replied. "Fine." They said.


	6. Naruto's loss of temper and arrest

Chapter six: Naruto loses his temper and gets arrested.

* * *

Naruto growled and left the ramen shop with flashing eyes. "Naruto where're you going?!" Ino shouted. "To find Sasuke and teach him a lesson for hurting Sakura-chan." He replied. Hinata groaned and hit her forehead. "NARUTO!!" She shouted but he was gone already. Hinata groaned again and sighed. "He's gonna get arrested." She said. Ino sighed too. "He's just too overprotective. But it's for a good cause." She agreed. 

Sakura and Shikamaru were sitting in Tsunade's office. "So let me get this straight. Sasuke saw you eating dinner with Shikamaru here and got mad. He went ahead of you to the academy and when you went back to grade papers, he ambushed and raped you?" She asked. "Hai. That's exactly what happened." Sakura replied.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade roared. Shizune came in panicked. "You called Tsunade-hime?" She asked. "Yes. I want Uchiha Sasuke arrested." Tsunade replied. "Yes Tsunade-hime." Shizune replied before she left the room.

Sakura and Shikamaru as well as Tsunade left the office running when they heard the sounds of a fight, Anbu and Naruto's roars. "Oh no. He fought Sasuke and now the Anbu that were sent to arrest Sasuke are arresting Naruto too." Sakura groaned. Tsunade smirked. "It'll be fun to put those two in a cell together and see which one comes out alive." She said. "Tsunade!" Sakura squeaked indignantly. "Shishou you're insane. But brilliant." She said.

Tsunade grinned. "Thank you Sakura-chan." She said. Sakura giggled. "We really should save Sasuke from Naruto...but I don't think I want to." She said. Shikamaru grinned and led Sakura to Aburame Shino's ice cream stand. "I'll buy you ice cream." He said. "OK!" Sakura replied brightly.

Tsunade smiled at her empty office. "He might be the one to make her better." She said to herself.

* * *

_**Me:** **Read and Review. Tell me who should kill Sasuke. **_

**_Votes:_**

**_Neji: _**

**_Shino: _**

**_Shikamaru: _**

**_Naruto: _**

**_Kiba:_**

**_Gaara:_**

**_Kankuro:_**

**_Tsunade:_**

**_Ino: _**

**_Tell me any other suggestions and vote._**


	7. Shika asks Sakura on a date

Chapter Seven: Shikamaru asks Sakura on a Date

The only thing I own is this fanfiction. Nothing else. Otherwise, Sasuke would be dead from Gaara.

* * *

Sakura and Shikamaru went back to the house and Sakura crashed on the couch. "Man I'm tired." She said. "I'll be back. I have to go see my dad about something. I'll only be gone a few hours." Shikamaru said. "Ok." Sakura yawned. 

Shikamaru smiled and left his apartment, locking the door behind him. Sakura curled up on the couch and went to sleep. Outside the window, a pair of Sharingan eyes watched her with barely concealed lust and rage. 'So that deer fag has her now? Well not for long.' Sasuke thought angrily (He broke out of jail). Sakura was sleeping, oblivious to the danger outside the window but someone else was not. Neji watched Sasuke to make sure he didn't make a move on Sakura while Shikamaru was out.

Sakura woke up and yawned, stretching, not noticing the chakra patterns outside the window. She went to the window though to look at the sky since Shikamaru had the best view ever. Sasuke's smirking face stared back at her and Sakura screamed in fear. She backed away from the window so fast that she nearly broke her neck on the couch. Sasuke came in the window and smirked more. "So you let that deer fag have you? How low you have sunk." He sneered. Sakura looked around frantically, judging the distance between now and safety. "You won't make it." Sasuke said as he correctly figured out her plans. 'SHIKAMARU!' Sakura thought frantically. Sasuke cornered her in the hall and ran a finger over her face. Sakura flinched and tried to bite him.

"Sakura that's no way to behave toward your future husband." Sasuke scolded as he slapped her. Sakura whimpered and tried to be brave. "I don't see him. When I do, I'll act accordingly." She replied. Sasuke drew his fist back and punched her in the mouth, busting her bottom lip and dazing her. Neji growled and came in through the window. "I think it's time for you to leave Uchiha." He said menacingly. Sasuke smirked wider. "Who are you to order me to leave my bitch?" He sneered. Sakura flinched at being addressed as so and tried to slip away from Sasuke. "I didn't tell you to move." Sasuke said as he slammed her back against the wall. Sakura sighed and rammed her foot into his groin with a mean smile. "I'm not your anything Sasuke. Now be a good boy and go back where you came from." She said angrily.

Sasuke fell over in pain and Neji took him back to jail. Sakura sighed and made some lunch for when Shikamaru came home so that she could relax.

Shikamaru came in from talking to his dad in a good mood. His mood evaporated when he saw the carnage in his living room. "Sakura-chan?" He called. "Hai?" Sakura called from the kitchen. "What happened to my house?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura came out of the kitchen teary-eyed and bowed her head. "S-S-S..._He_ attacked me again. But Neji-nii-san saved my ass." She replied timidly. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. "H-hai. I was just scared. He hit me a few times but that's all." Sakura replied.

Shikamaru's eyes darkened. "I'll kill that son of a bitch." He said angrily. Sakura whimpered and dug her face into his neck. "Shh. It's ok Sakura." Shikamaru soothed.

"Um I made lunch. If you want to eat." Sakura said timidly. Shikamaru smiled. "I'm starving." He said as he steered Sakura toward the kitchen. With a smile, Sakura relaxed and resumed her normal attitude around the lazy Nara genius. Shikamaru blushed lightly as he found the words to ask Sakura what he wanted to ask her. "Sakura-chan would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked nervously. "HAI!!!" Sakura squealed. Shikamaru chuckled at her antics. "Ok. We'll leave at seven." He said. Sakura nodded. "I'll be back then. I have to go see Ino-chan." She said brightly. "Hai. Be careful ne?" Shikamaru replied. "Hai!" Sakura cheered. She left the house since it was four and it took forever to get ready with Ino.

-Ino's House-

"Ino!!!!" Sakura shouted banging on her apartment door. "Hai hai I'm coming." Ino grumbled. She opened the door to Sakura and beamed. "Hey Saku!" Ino said. "Hey. I need to get ready for a date. Shika's taking me out on a date!" She cheered. "LET'S GET STARTED SAKU!!!" Ino screamed yanking the pink haired woman inside.

* * *

This is all for chapter seven. The date will be in chapter eight! 


End file.
